Feeling Betrayed
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Neil feels betrayed: No one is on his side when two of his friends lies or tells the others about awful things about him. This results getting angry looks from the others. Neil has to suffer for a year from two of his friends but once Cronus is defeated Theresa has a terrible vision of Neil's future but what will it be?


This is a story that wanted to get out for some time and wondered if the _Phantom Raising_ episodes never happened. I wanted this story to be a horror one- so I picked Neil as the main character in this story. He's one of my favourites but I really want to do it with him. Mainly because he's perfect for this, I know there are scenes in there that are not suitable for sixteen and under- why do you think I put it in the** M** section?

Also, I apologized if I made the main characters of the show Original Characters but I really wanted to see them in these moments… etc. I won't do it again if you guys don't like how the characters are acting in there. However the horrific scenes are based from the movie: People under the stairs. So the credits of the idea go to Wes Craven.

I don't own any of the characters except for Gill, Kathy and Melanie. Serge belongs to **HistorianGirl**.

Anyways so… you are free to review and give constructive ones.

* * *

Neil was always behind them, he never had a weapon. He was always the weak one next to Odie; in his mind he always thought the last one. Odie had his brain so in a way he was strong but him what did he receive? Nothing, nothing but pure luck, he didn't this enough. In a way he fined that it was a sort of weakness.

Now Neil was running with the other heroes as Ares boomed to him, "Neil, hurry up! You're slow like a turtle! Move it! The others are _way_ ahead of you!"

Neil gritted his teeth in anger as he quickly run the fastest as he could, he could hear Archie say as he passed him, "Move it Neil, move your ass."

Tears just flooded down Neil's cheeks, they flied behind his head as he runs. Neil couldn't believe he was being a part of this bull shit prophecy. Why did the gods need him for, he was useless. Once he was out of his mind, still running faster he was out of breath and now went with the others.

"Neil, you have to move faster," said Jay as he stared at Neil with a disapproving look. "You have to be better the next time."

Neil angrily turned to Jay, "I will Jay, and you _don't need_ to tell me that. I'm not deaf."

Archie turns to Neil with mockery, "Well it looks like it. To the think of it, we're thinking that you're a turtle."

The others started to laugh as Neil bowed his head with tears, he hated that feeling: feeling betrayed, hurt. He didn't expect that to made fun of by his friends, well his supposed-to-be-friends. He turned with hatred at Ares, "Are we done yet, Ares?"

"For now yes, go change!" bellowed Ares as he pointed to the change rooms. Neil was running as fast as he could into the guys' changing room. He didn't want the others to see him cry, he quickly stepped into the shower. He heard Archie say, "Why do we need him, anyways. We could have done it perfectly fine without him."

Neil just felt like he was stung in the heart by a bee, he couldn't believe that Archie would say such a thing like that. Jay said nonchalantly, "Archie… this is prophecy. _He_'s prophecy- well… he has to be in our team to defeat Cronus."

"Fuck prophecy, there should've been someone else- besides _him_," complained Herry as he seemed to sight afterwards. "At least it's only to defeat Cronus…"

Neil couldn't stand it anymore; he started to wash his hair as Archie nearly ripped off the curtain. "Dammit Neil, are you almost done!?"

"Yes Archie, I'm almost done." Neil rolled his eyes as he washed himself and rinsed his body, he muttered quietly, "Asshole."

Then he angrily grabs his towel as he wraps it around his body and gets out of the shower. When Neil passes Archie, Archie shoves Neil on the ground. Neil turns around with Archie with hatred, "What was that for, Anderson?"

"What was that with my last name? I swear to you Neil! Repeat my last name and you're fucking down!" hissed Archie as Neil rolled his eyes. His mind suddenly wanted to pay revenge on those asses for what they're making him suffer, right now. He smirked to himself, then turns to Archie who was boiling with rage, "Don't worry, Archie. I won't repeat it again."

Then he went on to change as he didn't stop grinning at himself, I know what he'll do: ask Cronus if he can be on his side or just do a sweet revenge. Then as he was done changing, he grabbed his things and was going to reach the door until…

"Hey Neil, not waiting for us?" asked Jay as Neil angrily turned to Jay. Jay took a step back, Neil has sneered, "Waiting for _you guys_? Not in a million years. Next time before you guys give me shits, think before acting."

Then he quickly went out of the changing room, Neil angrily barges out of the gym as he wanted to kick someone's butt. Aphrodite just in time bumped into him, she gasped at his forehead: it was filled with lines. She smoothed his cheek, "Oh Neil, what's the matter? You know that lines aren't healthy for your skin."

"Aphrodite! This isn't the _time_! They fucking made fun of me- especially Archie _shoved_ me!" Neil screamed as he started to fume. Tears once again started to go down his cheeks, Aphrodite went to cradle him and said gently, "Now, now Neil. This must be a misunderstanding; they must have been just stressed out…"

"Oh no Aphrodite, it wasn't a _misunderstanding_. They did it on _purpose_!" cried Neil as he was shaking horribly. Aphrodite hushed him softly as they suddenly heard voices coming their way; she knew that it was the other six teenagers. Neil has run as fast as he could and out of the secret wing, he didn't want to see those six disgusting things in his face!

"Neil, wait!" Atlanta has used her super speed to catch Neil up. She opened her arms as she was already in front of him, she wanted to hug him. Neil tried to go pass her but she moved once more in front of him, "Neil, Theresa told me what happened- she had a vision. I know that… Archie and Herry weren't very nice- I'm sure Jay did too…"

Neil scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, letting some new tears falling on his cheeks. "Really Atlanta, you don't even know how you get bullied by people. Jay wasn't the worst- it was Archie _and_ Herry, the two assholes."

"Look, it isn't easy for any of us. I'm sure that those two _assholes_ as you put in, will apologize. If not, I will always hate them…" trailed off Atlanta as she wiped away his tears and kissed him on the lips, tenderly. Neil was taken by surprise as he moaned back in pleasure, he suddenly stopped.

"Atlanta, why did you kiss me? You love…" said a shocked Neil as Atlanta placed a finger on his lips. She nodded but then turned serious, "I _loved_ him until I saw how cruel he can be- him and _Herry_."

"Neil, there you are!" Jay called as he run to him. The others were following behind, Jay sighted as he gave Archie and Herry a murderous look. "I don't know why I've said that after Archie said about you why being in this team."

"Look Jay, _you're_ forgiven- Odie would have probably been forgiven too- unless he made an ass of himself like some other _two persons_ have done!" Neil snarled as he immediately turned away, starting to walk away. Jay, Atlanta, Theresa and Odie cached him up as they wanted to be away from Archie and Herry.

"Oh come on guys," said Archie as he rubbed his neck, Herry imitated him. "We were just joking around."

Neil turns around violently to face Archie and Herry as he growls, "You are a complete asshole, Archie! And Herry too- complaining that it should've have been someone else? Really, I'm not happy to be in this prophecy but did he have to say it while I was around?"

Then he quickly ran as fast as he could, leaving the others completely dumbfounded they suddenly snapped out of it when four of them glared at the two others. Archie sighted and Herry was continuing to rub the back of his neck. Atlanta went to Archie as she slapped him across the cheek.

"Never would I have thought that you would have done such fucking things like that," said Atlanta as she angrily stared at him. "Not even in my dreams but this has officially…"

The others waited for her to continue what she was going, when she saw this has created some curiosity. She continued, and "Ended our relationship. Yes, myself I say that he's a bird brain and a narcissist but by shoveling and insult in a higher level? Go check yourself."

"Atlanta… I…" stammered Archie but couldn't say anything else as tears has pricked his eyes. Atlanta stared at him annoyingly, crossing her arms as she said, "Unless you apologize to him."

Archie sighted in relief and said with a smile, "No problem, I already though of a plan- and I think Herry does too."

Herry smirks as he nodded and before the others piled up in Herry's truck, Atlanta said, "Good for you."

* * *

The day soon passed so quickly, supper was quiet. Neil refused to look in Herry and Archie's direction while Atlanta didn't stop kicking Archie and Herry's shins under the table; they told her it wasn't the good moment. Odie, Jay and Theresa raised an eyebrow as Atlanta just rolled her eyes skyward as she whispered, "Make it quick or you're really finished for me, Archie Reynaldo Anderson."

Archie smirks at her and so did Herry; Herry patted Atlanta's hand as she swatted it as Herry whispered (not wanting Neil to hear) with mockery, "Don't you worry Atlanta, we know how we'll apologize."

Neil felt extremely hot and needed to take off his pajamas and lay completely in underwear, he then let the window open. Then he quickly opened his door as both Herry and Archie came in shirtless as Archie was the first one to cut off Neil's screaming with his kiss. Herry closed quickly the door and locked it as he and Archie lay down with Neil. Neil kissed back Archie as he just realized what he has done and pushed him gently, "Archie… Herry… what is the matter with you two? This was your plan of apologizing to me?"

Herry and Archie smirked right at him as they nodded, Neil though of this and turns to Herry as he bitted Herry's bottom lip to tease him. Herry kisses right him into the lips, "Really Neil, like this will happen. Don't tease us; this makes us shiver with disgust."

Herry now kisses the right side of Neil's lips as Archie kissed Neil's left side. Neil moans with pleasure as he goes on top of Archie and Herry who lies beside each other in his bed, both man nodded to continue. Neil suddenly loved this idea: making love to two males. He kisses their necks as they moaned and then everything in his mind started to whirl- going to a daydream. He started to make them sweat and all of a sudden he fell asleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning he heard some voices, not some any unfamiliar voices. Voices from the two teenaged boys that he made love to him, Neil was suddenly horrified. He has been tricked, how could he thought it was a true apology. Anger has swelled inside of him once more; Herry and Archie are _still _assholes.

_They betrayed me, those fucking idiots. What did they think of this when they…_ Neil couldn't stand it anymore as a tear escaped from his eye. He continued to think with darkness, _they completely used me and next they'll tell the others that it was __**my**__ idea of making love to them_.

Neil quickly went to the bathroom to wash over this horrible smell; he hated that scent being on his body. His hair smelled like sex and he wasn't too pleased with this, why did he let them bring him down like this. He sighted as he stepped in the shower feeling the hot water running down him. A knock was heard before a shout came: "Neil! I need to talk to you… _this instant_!"

Neil quickly washed his hair, thinking that he was right about Herry and Archie telling them that he was the one suggesting them the sex scene or whatever. Then Jay shouted louder: "**NEIL**! Don't you dare think you'll get away with this…?"

"I am coming dammit!" Neil has shouted back as he quickly washed his body, turned off the water tap and wrapped a towel around his waist. Angrily for disturbing his time in the shower Neil opened the door and snarled, "What did _I_ do, Jay?"

"Why did you persuade Herry and Archie making love to you…" started angrily Jay as he glared right in Neil's blue eyes. Neil was taken aback, he knew there would be that answer but being so quick and- he couldn't think of this.

"Look Jay, I didn't. They were the ones, why do you believe them instead of me?" asked Neil as tears were stinging his eyes. He was absolutely scandalised… completely _lost_. Why did they always think he was the one who has done it?

"They were completely heartbroken when they told us that and this isn't something that would lie to us." Jay remarked as he started to have vein across his forehead, probably from anger. Neil took a deep breath as Neil let a tear drop from his eye; yup he guessed it always because of him, never someone else.

"C-Can I at least get dress…" Neil started but Jay simply nodded while grumbling under his breath. Before Neil rushed in his room Jay called to him with so much rage, "You better be downstairs and quick!"

"I hear you, you fucking idiot- why did they believe their version of their story. Never mine…" Neil has under his breath as he quickly got changed.

He wanted to tell them his version: the truth but they never wanted to hear it. All they wanted is him to apologize to them; he pretended to apologize to them. He though that this was the only time that they'll do it and with the time that they'll stop but it didn't, several weeks has passed and their still doing an ass out of them. At least the others weren't assholes, just Archie and Herry.

* * *

One Friday afternoon Neil was packing his things until Jay walked in him room, surprised. He didn't know Neil was leaving; Jay blocked his entrance preventing Neil from leaving. "What if Cronus…"

Neil slapped his forehead with his palm as he said, "I'm not leaving the team, Jay. I need to talk with my mother in person… my parents actually."

Jay continued in a panicky voice, "What if we need you- when Cronus is…"

"Jay! Just call me if there's anything and they'll be a portal for me. Our discussion is finished." Neil shoved Jay angrily meaning he was serious. Neil went down the stairs as he ignored an insult from Herry, he wanted to reply him back but he knew Herry was childish. So he decided to ignore it. He went in a cab and with that he closed his eyes…

Neil arrived at the building his mother worked at; he took a deep breath and decided to go in. He asked Kathy DuHamel and a beautiful young woman told him where to, he nodded and said politely a "Thank you". He continued to where his mother was. Kathy DuHamel was quite surprised when she saw her son, she gestured him to come towards her. He ordered her as he suddenly felt so depressed, why can anyone take his version of the story instead of his version? This question was always in his head.

"Neil honey, what are you doing here?" she asked softly, he was closer to be in tears. His mother almost as beautiful to the goddess of love, the one that gave birth to him and his little sister and a gentle heart, no way he'll ever lie to her.

"Mom, this is a question for you and dad." Neil didn't have to wait more his father entered the room with Melanie holding his hand. Serge looked in surprise at Neil and so did Melanie, they were really happy to see him but they were still surprised by this.

"Neil…" started Serge but got interrupted by Neil who was suddenly in urgency to say what he was about to tell.

"Mom, dad… I'm getting completely bullied by two of your friends' children. What do I do? They're always picking on me." Neil hissed between tears, his parents immediately saw that he was distracted. Kathy placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "It's just a mistake, son. Sometimes people can be like that when they're going through puberty…"

"But ma… it has been weeks since they've done that why don't you and dad believe me?" Neil asked in anger but he quickly softens by his parents' glare. A tear trickled down his cheek, "Yeah… that's what I thought. Always on other peoples' side never _mine_. Why am I feeling betrayed by the people I love?"

"Neil Nathaniel-Gill Bashton! We're on _no one's_ side! I'm telling you that happen to some teenagers, now I'm sure they'll apologize to you. Now, let's go home and forget about these things…" said Kathy with severe and then whispered in Neil's ear, "to get Cronus out of your mind."

Neil laughed as he placed an arm around his mother's shoulders, "You bet, mom."

"Neil can I be on your back to do a piggyback… I really miss that…" muttered the six year-old Melanie, feeling embarrassed. Neil nodded as he put her on his back and did the piggyback as Kathy and Serge looked at each other, they kissed quickly. Then they followed their children.

* * *

When Neil returned to the brownstone it didn't go better, it was worse. Archie and Herry were making Neil a hard time and wouldn't stop to pressure him. Neil told the rest of the team but they wouldn't believe him- thinking that he just wants some attention.

Another year has passed and Neil has become weird, after that Herry and Archie has made him suffered for a year Neil couldn't stand it anymore. After battles against Cronus, training they had at school Neil became a loner. He didn't go to his model shooting anymore; he refused every time Jay told him they were watching a movie. Neil was no longer the one the others have met; he was a total different person.

Two months later and they defeated Cronus which earned happiness from the whole team- except Neil who couldn't care less. Theresa noticed that and she went to him as she smiled, "Come on Neil! Cheer up you should…"

"I couldn't care less, I'm just happy that this is over and I can leave New Olympia for good." Neil said as he walked away from them and Archie run after him.

"Neil… you know that…" Archie stammered, he was now terrified of what would be Neil's reaction. Neil turned violently to him as he exploded. He wanted to kill Archie from his bare hands, Archie took a step back.

"Really Archie, I don't want to hear from you and Herry… AGAIN! You're the ones who changed me into another man; you're the ones who made me suffered for a year. What's now that you're talking to me friendly?"

Herry surprised by Neil's outburst went next to Archie, "Look Neil, I know that we didn't do some goods to you but do you think you're a little harsh?"

Neil turned dangerously to him, "You _think_ so Herry? I have indeed a plan of punishment for you two- for the rest of _you_ who trusted those _two_ from their evil lies!"

The six teenagers looked at each other worriedly, thinking that Neil became insane. Atlanta stepped in as she said softly, "We're sorry Neil…"

"That you believe those two _assholes_? Yeah right, save it Atlanta!" Neil angrily said to Atlanta, he immediately saw that he hurt her. Right now he didn't care; he was all alone and emptied his heart for nights. That was when a perfect idea has come across his mind; he turns to Theresa with an evil smile. "Oh Theresa… could you tell me what will be my future? Or you cannot?"

They all went surprised as Theresa nodded and placed her fingers on his temples and there was a vision, it was a little blurry but she got it right.

* * *

It was Neil at the age of thirty-two living in a country Victorian house. It was kind of big but something was creepy, there was a basement that was gigantic. She saw that Neil was cutting some… human parts? No it couldn't be, she suddenly sees him feeding to people that were locked up in a cage. Those people looked like _zombies_!

Neil chuckled evilly at them, "Who wants some good meat for supper?"

She suddenly recognizes that it was her and Neil's friends and some other strangers in the cell, raging over human flesh. Where was she in this? Why couldn't she see her in this vision she's having. He tossed the rest in very old fireplace that was in the basement. Just to keep the house warm- if she was correct that is. Then she saw the people…

* * *

She gasped as she fell backwards with a migraine; she rubs her temples and then looks at Neil. "You wouldn't do that, Neil."

Neil raised any eyebrow and then realized what would be his plan: To start a life and have a house with a gigantic basement to put people in there for the rest their lives- so they'll become a zombie in later years. He also had other plans. Neil bends down in front of her with a smile, "Theresa love… hope you won't tell the vision to our friends, _right_?"

Theresa nodded in fear as she wonders where he'll start becoming a… _crazy man_. Tears glistened down her cheeks, if she or anyone else would have been on his side nothing would have happened. She remains quiet for some time- until her _though_ he was asleep at their last night at the brownstone.

She tiptoed down the stairs as she was going to tell the others the vision she had about Neil. Behind her there were footsteps and she was caught, Neil has known that she'll tell the rest of the team. Neil with a wink had a pocket knife and grabbed her as she was going to scream but he cut her tongue out quickly enough. That was when he is no longer sane…

* * *

_Twenty-four years later…_

Theresa was right about her vision: it did come true. He became sick and instantly became rich after he decided to return in modeling career and became to write stories. How did he manage to have the house and all? Like previously said: became rich, he didn't need to force people to make him visit the house. They knew he would take it because of the basement. That's when in his own plan he lied to his friends that he was throwing them a party: they still didn't know about Theresa's tongue being cut out.

Theresa disappeared in thin air after that, she reappears when she had the vision of the party. She went to Neil's house a day before the party but it was long enough that she couldn't stand being in the Victorian house. She was suddenly nauseous at the look of the house. So she left and didn't bother to see the rest of her friends, she though in tears, _I'm sorry for not warning you about Neil's scheming plan_.

That was seven years ago and Neil's plan has succeeded. He has left his friends rot in a large cell and ever since more people went in there. He was laughing hysterically as he wiped a tear from his eye as he patted his dog, Quesadillas on the head. He gave her some red liver and went to feed the people that were locked up in the cell. He was quite enjoying this period of time, now that he did a perfect plan. He practically had no news from his parents' that was heartbroken by their son's weird acting, as much as Melanie and their cousins who visited him rarely didn't feel comfortable staying at his house.

His uncle Gill who didn't want to lose his nephew started to protect him since the age of twenty-six, he knew this. He never talks to anyone about this- especially his love one. Sometimes at night he would walk in the mist with tears in his eyes. He died a year ago from drowning in a lake that was filled with seaweeds, he couldn't stand that tension. He couldn't bear to see Neil like this anymore, so he committed suicide.

Neil who was shocked that his uncle has done such a thing went to get drunk in his living room as he absent-minded stroked Quesadillas' back as she fell asleep. Now a year later he was sitting, watching the sunset in his backyard smiling. He wonders if Theresa will ever come back here so he can finally catch her and make her a prisoner like the others.

"I'll always wait for you, Terri. Whatever which time, day, month or year I'll wait for you." Neil said to himself as he took a sip of whiskey before chuckling evilly.


End file.
